Modern Flame War 3
Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 7.24.54 PM.png Stacymf3.png CoolFace.jpg|Trollzor "Modern Flame War 3" is the 24th episode of Dick Figures. It features Trollz0r (his second main appearance), Red, Blue, and Trollz0r's mother. Modern Flame War 3 is obviously a parody of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. It has references to issues like the short campaign (15 MINUTES OF IT!) and over 80 years' worth of multiplayer content, the conectivity issues and the "same-game" sequel. The episode is avaiable at Gamespot (11/24) and YouTube (11/25). The Plot After an internet outage, Red and Blue team up again with TROLLz0r to unload their weapons while searching for the perfect pair of bazookas. Transcript Narrator: Available now, Modern Flame War 3! (Same are shown on screen) Sequel of the highest selling game of all-time. Screen: "Flame Wars was the worst selling game of ALL TIME" - the President Narrator: FLAME WAR (Screen shows the poster from the episode Flame War) With the exact same weapons that look slightly different and an all new auto-noob-scope feature (Shows the weapons and a guy using auto-scope) will have you pwning kids around the world! Packed with epic 15 MINUTES SINGLE PLAYER CAMPAIGN and 80 years of multiplayer content. BOOM! LEVEL 80 BITCHES! And don't even get us started on how many achievments there are. Modern Flame War 3, ARE YOU A FLAMER?! (Blue and TROLLz0R hold game controllers.) TROLLz0R: (Aww Yeah Face) AAAAAWWWWW, YEAAAHHHHH. (Me Gusta Face) This is the best video game ever made! Blue: Just because it has a three on the end of it, doesn't make it any better. It's the same game. TROLLz0r: Naw, dawg! We're gonna be straight murkin' up in here! Narrator: (in the game) Multiplayer in 3... 2... 1... CONNECTION LOST! TROLLz0r: NNNGH! (Y U No face) Y U NO CONNECT? Blue: Oh, what the hell. TROLLz0r: Mooomm! TROLLz0r's Mom: Jason, indoor voices. TROLLz0r: 'Kay, mom. (Meanwhile, Red on his computer, looking up breasts) Red: I must find the perfect boobs! (finds a link that says "Perfect Tits FTW NSFW) Yeahheeeeh! (the picture loads until it is stopped by an error, Red is distraught) NOOOOOO! (cries) ''Auuughagghhaagggh! TROLLz0r, Blue and Red ''(while TROLLz0r has the FFFUUUU face): (run out of the doors) The internet's dead! Blue: (angry) Were you looking for the perfect boobs again?! Red: I was so close! Blue: You crashed the internet, dickfart! We were about to play Modern Flame War 3! TROLLz0r: Everyone's levelling up without me! I'm not L33T enough. Blue: There were so many achievements to unlock... Red: I only wanted two achievements! Fat Videogame Addicted Guy: (in panic and despair) Agh! The real world, the World of Warcraft, is dead! My life is over! We must restore the internet! (falls on his back from his weight) TROLLz0r: He's right. (cat face) We've got to get the internet behk. (shifts to an attack plane) Blue: Where are we going? Red: We're almost there! TROLLz0r: There it is! The internet! (CYBERTIME SYSTEMS, internet and shit) Let's set this bird down! (TROLLz0r struggles to land the plane down and accidentally ejects Red) Red: OW! (the plane lands and explodes) Blue: Nice landing! (They hide behind a bush near a fence and Trollz0r shoots two men who were on the other side) Blue: (after TROLLz0r's shots) Dude... autoscope? TROLLz0r: Uuuuh-huuuh! Blue: Damn it, they got barbed wire! We gotta find another way! Red: Dude, real heroes never go around stuff! Hyup! (climbs up fence and eats a section of barbed wire) Red: Whoo! All this manliness is making me thirsty. Better drink my own piss! (Gets out a canteen and starts chugging his urine.) Blue: (along with Long Neck Reaction TROLLz0r) Oh, my God, dude, why would you do that? Red: (with background) BEAR GRYLLS! Red: Alright crazy-face, can you get us in? TROLLz0r: Don't even trip, chocolate chip! (Throws C4 onto the wall. Inside the break room, the wall explodes.) Red: Break time's over. (TROLLz0r, Red & Blue barge in and attack all the technicians in a slow motion breach. Red blasts the first technician in the chest, TROLLz0r no scopes a technician on the ground, and Blue sprays a barrage of bullets into another technician. Red throws a shotgun and a technican is seen screaming slowly, Red fires a bullet, which hits the lever of the shotgun and it shoots the technician's head off. Back to normal speed.) Blue: Oh shit, I think those guys were technicians. Red: Of evil! (TROLLz0r, Red & Blue run to the secret control room. Red inhales deeply in shock. There is a large screen that reads: "World Internet Usage": Red 99%, Rest of Earth 1%. A violet woman with long, wavy hair stands below the screen.) TROLLz0r: Huuhh?! Blue: (angry) Dude! You're using 99% of the world's internet to download porn?! Red: Only 99%?! TROLLz0r: The internet's gonna explode! Red: If I don't see those boobs my balls are going to explode! (Aims his gun at the woman.) Gimme that last 1%, beeutch! Woman: Holy shit, don't shoot me! Red: DO IT! Blue: You're crazy! Think of the world! Think of the achievements! Red: I WANT MY ACHIEVEMENTS! Woman: I got both your achievements right here. (Zoom in on her left breast, which sports an ID tag revealing her name.) Red: (surprised) Stacy? Stacy: I got another haircut. Red: Ohh, I didn't recognize you with your clothes on. (Stacy opens her shirt, revealing her breasts, but they're censored by a huge light. Beatific music plays.) ''Ow, owww! The perfect boobs! Blue and TROLLz0r: ''(shielding their eyes) Ah! The beauty! (Red and Stacy close in on each other, causing an explosion. The wind blows all the trees away and the giant explosion is seen from space. The level of Red's internet use swaps with the world's internet.) (Back home, TROLLz0r is teary-eyed and his eye pupils are huge.) TROLLz0r: This is it! My entire life has led up to this single moment! Blue: Yeah, here we go! Narrator: 3... 2... 1... FLAME ON. (TROLLz0r's player is shot.) HEADSHOT! TROLLz0r: What the hell?! Lemme try that again. Narrator: (both of their players are shot at the same time) D-D-D-Double headshot! TROLLz0r: FFFUUUUUUU...! Blue: This game sucks. Narrator: You suck. -Episode ends- Narrator: Epic teabagging! Dick Figures Title List of Achievements Earned Throughout the episode Red, Blue, and Trollz0r gain achievements that pop up in Xbox 360 fashion. These can be seen at certain points in the episode in the lower right-hand corner. *MONDO MANIAC *Believe *PRON LEGACY *REZ PLS *GOOSE! *GRACEFUL LANDING *AUTO-N00B *IRON CHEF *BEAR GRYLLS!!! *C4 YOURSELF *Click! Click! *A Michael Bay Film *EXPLICIT CONTENT *PERFECT BOOBS *I CAN HAZ INTERNET *EPIC TEA-BAGGING *CAMPAIGN COMPLETE Trivia *This marks Trollz0r's third appearance and his mother's first. Trollz0r's first appearance was in Y U So Meme and his second was in Terminate-Her! as a cameo. *The acheivements throughout the episode reference both the show and its channel MondoMedia. *The BEAR GRYLLS shot adds humor to how in "Man vs Wild" he drinks his own piss. *This marks Stacy's second appearance. Her first appearance was in Trouble Date. *There are many references of Modern Warfare 3, Like the title, the game-intro and its issues like the "Conection Lost". *This is the first episode to be on a separate website other than YouTube, though the episode was posted on YouTube the day after it was posted on GameSpot. *Trollz0r's real name turns out to be Jason after the name of fanimator and the episode's artistic coordinator, Jason Teyuwissen (No.1 Trollz0r fan). *When Red is finding the "perfect boobs" there is a loading page with a movie reference to The Matrix. *After the internet black-out, an orange fat guy is wearing a "Blizzard" shirt, meaning he is a fan to Blizzard's famous game "World of Warcraft" *This is the 3rd time in the series that Red has an iris around his eyes. The others were Steakosaurus & Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Red willingly ate barbed wire and drank his own urine from a canteen when climbing the perimeter fence. *Red is apparently immune to barbed wire. *Additional animation was provided by Picnic Pictures Inc., the studio which brought "Pups of Liberty" & "The Chestnut Tree" to life. *This is the first episode to have its music written by someone else other than Nick Keller, Jerome Rossen, Ashsha Kin & Rusty Andrews (who provide additional music now). The new composer is Steven Morrell. *If one looks at Red's computer screen when he is looking for the perfect boobs, they can see that his dash board has a link to Stacy's webcam which could mean they're still dating. *List of Modern Flame War 3 Achivements: **First Bullet Fired **Second Bullet Fired **Third Bullet Fired **100 Meter Dash **Fall Out 3 Windows **Banjo & Kazoo Player **Golden Eyes **Forever Alone **The Meme Team **BOOM SHAKALAKA! **Go To Chell! **Companion n00b **SNAAAAAAAKE!!! **Hylian Loach Poacher **Your Princess Is In Another Castle **GTA: Red & Blue **And You Can Go Home **ROFL-Coptered **Lord Tourette's Hat **b Point Harness Unbuckled **EZ Money **???Remochoso??? **Pump Action **I'M INVINCIBLE! **Team Unplayer **Team Slayer **Blue Up **Yippee-Ki-Slay **I'D LIKE SOME POUND CAKE **GET OVER HERE *This episode shows that Blue and Trollz0r are still friends even though at the end of Y U So Meme, Blue says to Red that he was sorry for hanging out with Trollz0r and that Trollz0r was a total dick. Also, Red doesn't seem to hate Trollz0r anymore. *Lord Tourettes doesn't appear in this episode, though his hat is mentioned as one of the Modern Flame War 3 Achievements. *Red had multiple porn downloads active when he was searching for the "perfect boobs", including: **''Cleavage To Beaver'' **''Tit-anic'' **''How the Breast Was Won'' **''Boob Tube'' **''The Nipple Effect'' **''Bosom of All Fears'' **''Jurassic Park'' in Blu-Ray *Before the YouTube version of this episode released, this is the only episode that put censors, even though censors were not put on the same words earlier in the episode. *It is unesplained why Red likes TrollZ0r. Same thing with blue. *If one looks at the bottom right corner ofthe screen certain achievements will appear. *The other selections when Red is looking for the perfect boobs are, "Cat turns into stone!" and "Amiugly - Always told to go home" 'Cat turns into stone' refers to "Kitty Amazing" when Red kills Kitty Amazing by placing by the mirror. 'Amiugly - Always told to go home' was much a quote to Fat Ugly Girl. *When one of the technicians screams in slow motion, its the same way as Blue in 'Panda Hat ' when Red is about to puke from drinking. *The achievement "GET OVER HERE!" is a reference to Mortal Kombat. *Cybertime System is parody of Cyberdyne System from 'Terminator' series. *'Flame On' is a quote from Human Torch from the Fantasic Four. *One of Trollz0r's poster is Nyan Cat, first time seen is on 'Y U So Meme? ' when he ate it. *If Red said that he didn't recognize Stacy with her clothes on, then they probably did have sex after the events in "Trouble Date" and that Red already saw her boobs, but might have been so long since he last seen them that he forgot what they looked like. *The obese, orange World Of Warcraft player may have been the person in "Butt Genie" who wished to be fat, as they share the exact same appearance, including being orange, fat, and they share the same hair style, implying that is the same person. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None Red Floating When Red and Stacy are pulled toward each other. Episode Ending The word "DICK FIGURES" appears with the "I"s replaced by Red, and Blue getting shot in the head.(Headshot) The Last Line Being Cut None Video thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Short episodes